Friends Forever
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim Possible is on a mission. What kind is it? Why is this one so special to her? Read to find out.Warning: a oneshot fluff story.


_**KP: Friends Forever**_

**AN:** Kim is out to do something, but what? and why? Read on to find out! This is intended as a one-shot fanfic.

Kimberly Ann Possible was at the Middleton Mall by herself, as a girl on a mission. It was a mission that she could not afford to fail in. Kim walks into a new store that had just opened up and thus it hardly had anyone in it but it was the perfect store for her to go to without letting even Wade know what she was up to.

The lady in the store greeted her friendly enough and told her that if she could be of assistance, to call upon her and only after promising that she would did the lady leave her alone.

Kim walked around quickly and with purpose, letting her eyes scan the variety of inventory before picking up a few things here and there to look at them and wondering if they would serve her needs.

Eventually Kim picked up all the stuff that she wanted to pick up and puts it all together with the lady's help since Kim had never done it before. She smiled at the result of her handiwork and thought, "Perfect, just perfect." Kim thanks the lady for her help and pays for everything with cash that she had saved up just for something like this through babysitting and other chores.

Kim manages to sneak out of the store without running into anyone she knew and goes to a payphone where she calls her mother's cell phone. Fortunately her mother was on her break so she could pick her up. Her mother was a little puzzled by Kim's odd request to be picked up in the most secluded parking lot area of the mall but she humored her.

Once Kim's mother pulls up she sees that Kim is holding a bag in a rather secretive way and even though Kim tried to keep conceal the store back, it only took a glance at the logo on the side of it for it to guess what store it was. She guessed that Kim would eventually tell her what was going on when she was ready, she trusted Kim after all.

Kim thanks her mother for the ride and when they get home, she dashes through the garage and up the stairs so fast that if any of her family had been home, they would have seen a red-haired streak fly past them.

Once in the room, Kim was breathing a little heavily with one arm clutching the bag a bit tightly and her other hand against the door while she leaned against it with her back. Her eyes scanned the room and she relaxed once she saw that she was alone.

Kim's mother was looking up the stairs, listening carefully for any sounds that might reveal Kim's purpose but none was fore coming and her break time was almost over so she shouts up the stairs that she is going to head back to the hospital and to call her again if she needs her. She leaves after Kim shouts back that she would and hears the door close to Kim's bedroom once again.

Kim looks at the bag and wonders if she made the right choice in buying what she did. She knew her mother would probably laugh and tell her that she had if she knew what she'd bought.

Kim pulls it out of the bag and looks it over before she softly smiles and gently squeezes it. She stops squeezing it, letting it revert back to its normal shape before she puts it into a box just big enough to hide its true form.

Kim pulls out some wrapping paper, scissors, tape, and a ribbon before she starts to wrap up the box until it looks just perfect to her. The wrapping paper was white with a picture of snowman jack on it all over the place in random places. The ribbon was a nice red one that she tied around the sides of the box until it formed a perfect plus-shaped form around the box.

Kim walks over to her desk and pulls out a nice looking card that she'd picked up earlier in the week at a card store through one of those 'Make-your-own-card' machines that they usually had in there. She smiles at the card's cover and opens it to see the message within and hoped that it would be all right.

Kim tapes the card to the package and hides it under the bed before she picks up the phone and pushes a very well worn speed dial button on it. It isn't long before a voice picks up and says, "Hello?"

Kim smiles at the sound of the voice and asks if there is time for them to come over for a quick visit? She can hear the smile in the voice which matched her own as the voice says, "Sure! I'll be right over KP!" and then after she says bye, the line clicks off.

Kim waits in her room and a minute later, a knocking on her window is heard. She turns and smiles a little when she sees her blonde friend with his companion on his shoulder-waving hello to her.

Kim gets up from the bed and opens the window to let in her friend and says, "Hello Ron, I'm glad that you could make it."

Ron says, "No problem KP, what's up?" before he then picks up Rufus to put him down onto Kim's desk.

Kim walks over to the bed and sits down, "Hey Ron, I've been thinking… Do you realize that we've known each other almost our whole lives and now we're boyfriend/girlfriend?"

Ron nods before he says, "Yeah, who would have ever thought we'd get to this point?" He suddenly gets nervous as he realizes he might have just said the wrong thing but when he looks at Kim's face and sees her smiling, he relaxes.

Kim says, "Ron, sit down for a moment and close your eyes ok? I have a surprise for you." She then looks at Rufus and adds, "You too Rufus. No peeking from either one of you ok?"

Ron looks a bit puzzled and nervous at the way Kim was acting but he trusts her with every fiber of his being so he sits down and closes his eyes with his hands going over his eyes to show he won't peek. Rufus does the same as Ron, sitting on the desk.

Kim pulls out the package from under the bed and after she is standing in front of him she says, "You can open your eyes now Ron. You too Rufus."

Ron opens his eyes and sees a big, nicely wrapped present with a card on the top. He smiles and accepts the present and is just about to open it when he freezes and says, "Um, KP? Did I forget something? It isn't my birthday and it isn't a holiday."

Kim just smiles a little shyly and says, "You'll understand after you read the card Ron."

Ron picks up the card and after he reads the cover which has a picture of Kim swinging with her hair dryer/grappling hook and reads, "To my best friend and partner in…" He opens the card to reveal a picture of Kim and Ron standing side by side with a picture of the planet Earth in the background as if it were a great big ball behind the two of them. The words under them read, "Saving the world and being my most true love. Thank you for always being there by my side Ron. Love always, Kim Possible."

Ron's eyes got all watery and he looks up at her from the bed to see her blushing and smiling at the same time. He says, "Thanks KP, I love the card and the girl who made it very much too."

Kim blushes a little bit more before she says, "You're not done yet, open the box Ron."

Ron takes care in opening it, trying not to harm the wrapping or the ribbon. It takes him a minute before he finally gets it all off and opens the box to reveal a teddy bear within.

Ron lifts the bear up out of the box and looks at her with a puzzled expression before he sees that it is dressed up in a copy of their mission clothes with the words "KP + RS Friends Forever" on the shirt. The little bear even had a small hair dryer like Kim's in one paw with a note on the end of the grappling hook that read, "I'll always be there for, just like you are for me Ron. Your friend forever, Kim."

Kim reaches down and pulls on the end of the hook and surprises Ron with a short voice message that says, "I love you Ron Stoppable." She blushes a bit and looks at Ron to see his reaction.

Ron smiles and puts the bear down on the bed before he wraps his arms around her waist. He looks into her eyes and says, "This is the best present anyone has ever given me. Thank you KP." Ron then leans forward and their lips meet in a very loving kiss equal to the passion that Kim had kissed Ron with while under the modulator, only now it was coming from Ron to Kim's lips and she loved it.

After the kiss he smiles and says, "It is the anniversary of when we met in Pre-K isn't it, Kim?" She smiles and nods before she says, "I wanted it to be extra special because this is the first year as a couple since we have met all those years ago."

Ron says, "But I don't have a present for you KP" He looks a little sad before Kim says, "Ron, you have been the best gift any girl could have. You have been my best friend, my partner in fighting crime and saving the world, the one I could rely on no matter what the situation… and now you are the true love of my life, now and forever." She blushes very redly at the last part of her sentence but when she sees him smiling she feels better.

Ron says, "Kim, you've been the best friend anyone could ever ask for. We've known each other since we were kids and I've always felt that there wasn't anyone else in the world that I wouldn't want by my side always. You are my greatest joy and inspiration. I am happy to be your best friend and partner, now in more than just partners in saving the world, but partners in love as much as we have been throughout our lives. I have truly loved you since the day we helped each other as kids and I shall love you now and forever, KP."

There were no more words to be said by either one, so they kiss each other, sharing with each other all the love, happiness and trust that they'd built up and shared over all the years together before they end in a close hug with their eyes closed as Kim rests her face on his shoulder and he rests his head gently upon hers. They stay like that for a long time, just wishing that this moment never had to end even though it does when the twins come home with Kim's mother.

**Epilogue:** The teddy bear came to have a very special spot in Ron's room and would remain there for a long time. Through all that Kim and Ron would go through even as they graduate from High School it would stay as a reminder and a promise. Ron would keep the bear even as they go through college and when they finally marry, the bear would be there as a reminder of their love, friendship, and devotion to each other. When the time comes, they give their children their own teddy bear as a symbol of their love and hope that in that they will find their special one for whom they will always treasure as they have in each other.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you all enjoyed that one-shot. As for the store that Kim went to. I think it is "Build A Buddy" (could be wrong) it is the store where you can build your own teddy bears any way you like. I got the idea for this story from that commercial but I can't remember the name of it for the life of me. After all, besides what Kim and Ron have, what other kind of friend could possibly last forever? Please review!  



End file.
